EVER SINCE
by KNIGHT KODIAC
Summary: Natsume stopped breathing! My whole world crumbled. Then I realized the kid he saved was continuously crying a few feet away from Natsume and me. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW... HOPE YOU LIKE IT


Long paper

**Disclaimer: I don't own G.A.**

**Here is my first fanfic**

**Hope you like it.**

"**Ever since"**

**T**oday is Tuesday.

"You're crying again nee-chan?", Youichi asked me. "No I'm not You-chan, dust just got in my eyes, that's all."

"Oh sure, every Tuesday? You that every time. I know you remember Natsume nii-chan".

The observant little brat! Oh well, what You-chan said was true anyway. I just couldn't think of what to answer him. A little boy of 5 years old could just tell so much, and I really just can't pour out everything to him. So instead of letting my sobs turn into wails of sorrow, I finally said, "Hey, let's get something to eat, I'm starving and I bet you are, too."(even if I wasn't really hungry). You-chan said okay and stood up with me from the top steps of the porch where we sat and followed me to the kitchen.

Sitting on that porch was what You-chan and I do every afternoon when ever I have no class and especially during summer or sem-breaks. It was like a ritual for us, You-chan and I, we would even sit there if it was raining (well we don't during typhoons)… and every Tuesday was always like this, always. And all of this started, ever since…

May 16, 2006. Tuesday

3:00

"I really hate this life you know", I sighed to Natsume as we sat absent-mindedly on the top steps of our house's (I mean the house I live in, owned by my parents, and I don't mean Natsume lives there too!) porch, not minding the dragonflies that glide past us and the children running on the street. Natsume just stay silent, unconsciously scratching his right knee lightly. It was a quiet afternoon, quiet aside from the screeching laughter of the kids running around; quiet aside from the buzzing dragonflies, chirping birds and the occasional passing by the scooters and cars. Well, technically, it wasn't really quiet. I think I just described it that way 'cause Natsume didn't reply anything to what I said.

"Hey Natsume, are you with me?" I ask him as I nudged his gut a little with my elbow. "Aw!, that hurts" was his reply as he rubbed his tummy in a pretense that he was really hurt. "Oh come on, it couldn't really hurt like that Pare (Buddy/Bro/Man)." "Oh yeah it does!" as he winces in pretend pain, "I think I'm gone vomit every time I ate for lunch Pare (Buddy/Bro/Man)", and assume a nauseated look and pretends to puke. I frowned at him and said "yeah right," my usual line every time he over acts his charades and begin to giggle.

That's my "Pare" (Buddy/Bro/Man) Natsume; it's really like him to keep quiet, as if he's off in outer space. Then when you whack him back to reality, he assumes a joker's attitude, a little corny though at time. And I've got to admit, he doe look cute when he zooms off into those moods of his when he just looks into nothingness. But he looks cuter whenever he smiles that disarming smile of his whenever he gets into a mood for let say "serious happiness" (I mean not one of those corny moods of his, and I know this cause he place his right hand on my left shoulder as a sign of his sincerity) and he never fail to make me smile, too, when he does that.

We sat silently for about 5 minutes (so I counted), then: "Mikan, why do you keep on calling me 'Pare' (Buddy/Bro/Man)?"

"Because it sounds Astig (Cool). Would you prefer if I called you 'Natsu-chan' instead of 'Pare'? Wait a minute, I've been calling you that for the pat ten years, and you didn't protest 'til now."

"Well, uhm…er… forget it I asked. Why don't you get your visitor a peanut butter sandwich huh?"

"Well, I was expecting that you would make your request for food again. Any more order sir?", I asked sarcastically.

"Oh, cola please", he said with fake authoritative look of indifference.

3:45 p.m.

After munching on the peanut butter sandwiches and guzzling up a liter of cola (we're cola addicts obviously), we decided to give ourselves a little exercise and walked outside the gate and onto the pavement. we were going to have ourselves a little fun, watching the kids running around and stumbling (if you call that fun).

There they were, the dusty, dirty children, wreaking the havoc on the streets with their raucous laughter, not even caring if they stumble or fall, they just laugh, stand up and then run again. Stupid kids… they don't even care if there's someone watching.

I don't know why, but Natsume is really into watching these kids, their activities are riots for me, but for him it's fun and entertainment. And since I've got nothing to do, I just go with him and watch the beast play.

3:55 p.m.

A loud screech issued just from the corner. Then came raging delivery truck that didn't seem to care if it was going to rake the streets off of everything that was on it…and then I didn't know how it all happened, but there was Natsume, sprawled on the asphalt about 3 meters away from me. He was lying on the road; a puddle of blood started to form on the left side of his head. The driver of the truck, seemingly drunk, jumped immediately off the delivery truck and took off. Goddamit! I snapped out of my daze and ran to Natsume's side, he was still breathing.

"Oh my God, Natsume! Hang in there, please just hang on, I'll go and get help.", but Natsume managed to grip my wrist to prevent me from going. "It won't be long Mikan," he said in between gasps for oxygen, "just don't leave me, I need to tell you something…a request…I wish you stop calling me Pare…cause I always wished…that you'd call me…your baby, or your love…"

"Natsume, c'mon, I need to call for help, I can't let you die! I love you!," I cried as tears were starting to pour from my eyes. I realized that what I just said was something uncalled for but was always there, hidden, waiting to surface. "Mikan, I could die now…that's all I ever wanted…to hear…Mikan, please don't be angry with the boy…I just saved…how is he?…he'll remind you of…today…I finally found out that you love m…and I finally…told you…I love you, ever since and always…". I held his hand tightly, his eyes were closed now.

"I love you Natsume, you can still hear me, can't you?". He nodded as a sign that he was still listening. "You never knew that "pare" was a sort of term of endearment to you, I never had the courage to tell you. I was afraid that I'd mess up our friendship; that I'd lose you…I love you Natsume, ever since we were kids."

3:59 p.m.

Natsume stopped breathing! My whole world crumbled. Then I realized the kid he saved was continuously crying a few feet away from Natsume and me.

Today is Tuesday, 3:59 p.m.

You-chan and I finished eating peanut butter sandwiches and drained our glasses of cola.

"Nee-chan, I'm really sorry". You-chan said.

"What for? " I asked.

"Cause if it wasn't for me, it would have been Natsume nii-chan here with you spending the afternoon together, and eating his favorite peanut butter sandwich and drinking cola."

"Come off it will you You-chan, it wasn't your fault…hey, how'd you know that this is his favorite?

Nii-chan told me, he flew around here a while ago while you were busy making the sandwiches…oh, he also told me to tell you that he misses you a lot and that it's If you called him Pare".

"What do you mean, he flew around hear? You're doing your pranks again, and how on earth did you know about this?"

"Nee-chan, I told you, he told me, I'm not fooling around. He also says that he'll be our guardian angel always, but he told me to keep watch on you, too so that you'd have two angels."

As tears started to form on my eyes, a long white feather fluttered from no where and landed on my left shoulder.

HEHEHE... The story has a sad ending ... hope you like it...

please read and review


End file.
